Just Wrong 2
by Kosmic
Summary: It is back! I bet all of you thought it was over too. If you havent you should read Just Wrong first. LIVES AGAIN! Warning to everyone a lot of chapters will be very graphical. Please read if you are over 16 years old.
1. Tubby Cyclops

**Kosmic: **It is back everyone one! This will never end, and I promise this. I am your sick minded friend who will keep thinking this stuff up. Any and all reviews are accepted. I need those flames some of you send to keep me warm for the day so send those too.

**Tubby Cyclops**

Tubbimura is looking on the internet for a new hiring job for his ninja skills. He came across Jack Spicer help wanted. Tubbimura glared at this because of last encounters with Jack. He clicks on it any way and found out Jack will pay and it showed a picture of Jack, Katnappe, Vlad, and Cyclops.

Tubbimura just stared at the great big Cyclops with a smile on his face and hearts in his eyes. Tubbimura knows he has great feelings for Cyclops and wants to let the world know. Tubbimura thought for a few seconds and decided to go along with help Jack, only because he wants to be with Cyclops.

Tubbimura arrived at Jack Spicer place and entered. Jack was arguing with Wuya on washing Cyclops. Tubbimura made a big smile as Jack now realizes Tubbimura was there.

"What do you want Tubbimura?" Jack yelled out as Tubbimura looks at Jack with a glare.

"I did come to take up a job, but with that attitude I should just leave." Tubbimura said calmly then turned around as Jack stops him.

"I am sorry buddy pal amigo. I can start your pay right away for you. If you could, would you please wash Cyclops. I can even give you the money now buddy." Jack said then snapped his fingers as jack bots enters with a lot of money.

Tubbimura thought only for a moment wash Cyclops. Tubbimura nods to Jack taking the money as Jack leads Tubbimura to Cyclops who is all ready in soapy water.

"Well have fun Tubbimura. Sorry I can't stay and chat but my Wu alarm just went off." Jack said then ran off leaving Cyclops and Tubbimura alone.

Tubbimura took the scrubber with his bear hands and started to wash Cyclops foot. Slowly Tubbimura made his was to Cyclops penise. Tubbimura slowly stroke and washes Cyclops penis as it gets harder.

"You like that my great handsome red friend. I like it too, and it is so big and hard." Tubbimura said as mask fell off sense it got wet by the wash.

Tubbimura could not resist hugging and kiss Cyclops penie. Tubbimura latched himself onto Cyclops penis and kisses it. Cyclops looked a bit confused at first but started to loving it slowly.

Tubbimura started to lose control of himself and started to strip his cloths off. Tubbimura was already hard. Tubbimura put his mouth over Cyclops giant cock and began to suck. Cyclops put his hand on his penis and started to stroke It where he won't stop Tubbimura from stop sucking.

After Tubbimura sucked on Cyclops cock for a moment, he stopped then crawls up Cyclops. He stuck his penis into Cyclops mouth. Cyclops started to suck slowly only knowing if he sucked too hard he could tare off Tubbimura's penise.

Tubbimura quickly let out a lot in Cyclops mouth. Cyclops smiles at Tubbimura great-fully and takes Tubbimura off of him. Tubbimura started to wash Cyclops again but he started with Cyclops great red butt.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **Ok I think I went a tad over board in description. That's why I am ending this one short. I believe you all will agree with me here. Just Wrong will never die. I am now going to run for my life.


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Ok I am stumped. I can not think of anything else sick and wrong. I am also kind of done with Xiaolin Showdown for now. If anyone can think up something just as bad as I can go for it. Just Wrong or at least my version has died. I am giving everyone my deed to Just Wrong. Have fun and sick everyone out.


	3. The Wrongness Never Dies

**Kosmic: **I'm back! I also bring back the horror with me. I have changed and with that change I bring things back to life. Enjoy yourselves and I hope you all enjoy (or barf) this story.

**The Wrongness Never Dies**

"Hey Raimundo are you coming or not?" Kimiko yelled out to Raimundo waiting by Dojo.

Raimundo runs up with his stuff then jumps up on Dojo. Dojo did the final checks then took off with Raimundo and Kimiko on his back. Omi and Clay waved good bye to their friends.

"I hope Raimundo and Kimiko bring back gifts when they return from there trip." Omi said as Clay hugs Omi from behind.

"They might little partner but let us first take care of some things ok." Clay whispered in Omi ear as Omi butters up in Clays arms. "I love to Clay. Let us have some fun first." Omi said as he held onto Clay's arms warmly.

Clay moved one hand under Omi's shirt then rubbed Omi's chest. Omi dug into his pants and started to rub his penis. After a couple of seconds Omi began to moan in pleasure.

"Clay my friend I am ready are you?" Omi asked as he moaned more in pleasure. "I have been ready Omi. Let us do this in my room." Clay said as he picks Omi up wedding style.

With Dojo landed next to Kimikos home. Kimiko and Raimundo jumped off with their things. Kimiko and Raimundo said their good byes to Dojo. After all good byes were said Dojo took back off to the Xiaolin temple.

"It is good to be home. It is also better here then at the temple. I still can't believe Clay and Omi are gay couple." Kimiko said then shudders in fear. Raimundo comfort Kimiko by hugging her.

"So what you are saying you are better sense your bi? You love both guys and girls Kimiko." Raimundo said as kisses Kimikos head.

"Yes I am better and soon you will meet my girlfriend. You better like her Raimundo. If you don't like her, I won't marry you. I love her more then you. Just think of you getting luck having two wives in the future." Kimiko said with a cocky attitude.

"Sorry princes, I didn't mean to offend you." Raimundo said as he locks lips with Kimiko.

"Aham!" A girl said in a black cat suit. Raimundo jumped to fighting stance. "Katnappe what are you doing here?" Raimundo asked as Katnappe takes off her costume.

"Rai calm Katnappe or should I say Ashley is my girlfriend. She loves me and I love her." Kimiko said then crosses her arms as Rai stares at Ashley.

"Wow! I am lucky to get goddesses like both of you." Rai said then smiles. "Oh please stop acting; I know you are only saying that to stay with Kimiko." Ashley said as Rai looks a bit hurt.

"Of course you are charming and you look handsome. So Kimiko this is your boyfriend. Good catch." Ashley said as she walks pass Raimundo sliding a finger across his face.

Ashley continued to keep walking up to Kimiko. Ashley locked her lips with Kimikos. Kimiko moaned a little as she starts to feel up Ashley body. Raimundo watched as Ashley puts her arm up Kimikos shirt.

"I am the luckiest guy in the world." Raimundo whispered as he walked up to Ashley and Kimiko. "Hey girls lets try a threesome?" Rai asked Kimiko and Ashley.

Kimiko and Ashley looked at Raimundo then they both kiss him. "Sure Rai I was hoping you would ask." Kimiko said to Raimundo. "I agree with you Raimundo. So who is going to get top?" Ashley asked in a smile.

Dojo landed at the temple hearing banging sounds. "Oh Clay my friend harder! Harder!" Omi screamed as Dojo shivered. "I can't believe Omi and Clay are at it again." Dojo said and slithered away to Master Fung.

"Hey master Fung I am back, and it sounds like Omi and Clay are having gay sex again." Dojo said as Master Fung shook his head. "Dojo I am glad you are back." Master Fung said as Dojo slithers up Master Fung's pants, up through his shirt, to his shoulder.

"Maybe we should start doing it again Fung?" Dojo said as he licks Master Fung's lips. "We might do that later today Dojo." Master Fung said as pets Dojo.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **This Just Wrong story has a plot and everything, more pairings to come later on. I have a sick mind people. I am straight but I like to hurt minds.


	4. Chase & Wuya with the Bean

**Kosmic: **I am back with another wrong to tears chapter. To those who are new to Just Wrong please read the first and original one. **THIS CHAPTER WILL BE VERY GRAFFICAL! WARNING TO ALL WHO ARE UNDER 16 YEARS OLD, DO NOT READ! I WISH NOT TO GET INTROUBLE WITH FANFICTION!** Now down to business.

**Disclaimer: **Insert random message saying I do not own Xiaolin Show down, but I do own Just Wrong.

**Chase & Wuya with the Bean**

Chase sat at his throne watching as his cats spare each. He watched for a while until he figured what time it was. Chase knew Wuya would have already made her appearance to him. Yet Wuya has not yet been seen nor has she been heard all day.

Chase stood up alarming his pets to stare at him. Chase gave them a signal to keep training as he walked down from his throne. Chase was concerned that Wuya has not made her appearance to him yet. He walked to Wuya's bedroom.

As he came close to Wuya's bedroom he started hearing moaning. Chase stood close to Wuya's door listening through her door. "Give it to me harder. Harder!" Wuya yelled as Chase raised an eyebrow.

Chase busted down Wuya's door alarming Wuya and Hannibal Roy Bean. Hannibal had his roots in Wuya's pussy and butt, as he had some roots around her belly and boobs. "What is the meaning of this?" Chase yelled out at Wuya and Hannibal.

"Chase I am sorry but I couldn't tell you that I love bean. Please calm down and don't fight." Wuya begged as Hannibal's roots squeezed her boobs making her moan.

"Chase don't be a sore loser that I am better with the ladies then you." Hannibal said then let out a laugh as his roots went into motion going in and out of Wuya's pussy and butt.

"I am not angry about that bean. I just want to know the reason why you didn't you include me in this. You know I love threesomes." Chase said as he strips off his shirt revealing his muscular chest.

Wuya face started burning up as Chase stripped in front of her and Bean. Bean made more roots from his body. One of those roots went down Chase's pants and started to pull them off. Chase stripped of his boxers at the same time.

Once Chase was completely naked he was directly face to face with Wuya. Chase slipped his tongue into Wuya's open mouth. Wuya moaned and enjoyed Chase's kiss as beans roots hugged Chase. Another one of his roots wrapped around Chase Young's cock rubbing it.

Outside of the room Chase's cats stared at it as well. A lion is on top of a tiger sticking its large cock into the others behind. The moaning of the cats echoed through out Chase's lair. The moaning of the cats made it feel even better for Chase, Wuya, and Hannibal Bean.

Bean took control of Chase and Wuya moving their bodies with his roots. He moved Chase closer to him as he begun to suck on Chase's cock. Wuya was moved a bit more away from Bean, but she was moved into a position where Chase could nibble on her nipples.

Wuya moaned loudly enjoying every moment until Chase began sucking on her nibbles. "Chase you do that so well. Hannibal do it harder. Please do it harder!" Wuya yelled as Beans roots started moving even faster. Wuya screamed loudly at first, slowly the scream faded away into moaning. Her moans were much louder and she moaned even more.

Wuya was first to brake as white all most clear liquid came from her pussy. Wuya did not pass out she willed herself to stay up in-till either Chase or Bean would pass out first. Bean stopped sucking and began to become irritated that Chase has not came yet.

Bean literally dropped Wuya has he used all his roots on Chase. A root into Chase's mouth, up in his butt, and wrapped around his cock. Wuya watched in amazement as bean tried to break Chase.

An hour passed by as bean continued to break Chase. Still Chase has not came and Bean started showing signs of passing out. Wuya has index and middle finger her pussy. Wuya watched them as she fingers her self.

At long last Bean finally passes out leaving Chase victor who still has not came. Chase turned around to see Wuya fingering herself. "I believe you get the victor Wuya." Chase said as he bends down moving Wuya's fingers out of her pussy.

Chase slowly sends his cock into Wuya's pussy. Once in Chase's cummed in Wuya. Wuya's eyes widen then slowly closed. Wuya warmly hugged Chase close to her. Wuya's and Chase's lips came in contact as they kiss.

Chase broke the kiss as he moved his lips to Wuya's hear. "Wuya will you marry me?" Chase asked in a smoothing voice before he nibbled on Wuya's ear. "Yes I will." Wuya said in a smoothing voice as she passes out on Chase.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **Ok if I get in trouble for this chapter it is because some of you people did not read my warning. Ok I think I might die really soon. Please read and review this chapter. Now I am going to run for my life.


	5. Jack the Panda

**Kosmic: **Stabs writers block so many times until it bleeds white blood Die go away evil writers block. Ok am I back on Hello ok it is February 13 and I hope I get this chapter up. So here goes the sickening Just Wrong.

**Evila: **Ye gods it is back. Kosmic does not own Xiaolin Showdown, if he did the gods will be very angry.

**Jack the Panda**

Jack stood in-front of a building looking up at one of the windows. "I know I need the money and robot parts, I just wish there was another way." Jack said as he entered the building.

A man jumped out quickly holding a gun at Jack. Jack shrieked and stood still. "I gave a call to your boss so please let me through." Jack said as he whimpered. The man put the gun away and walked up to an elevator. Jack got in and pushed the only button in it.

The elevator went down a couple floors. Jack shook a bit scared to see him again. Unknown to Jack he did not know he was being watched by a security camera. A grin went a cross the mans face as he watched how afraid Jack was.

Once the elevator stopped Jack took a step out as two men guarding a door took out their guns. "Please don't kill me! I called your boss already!" Jack begged out in a cry. The two men just looked at each other before one of them opened the door they were guarding.

Jack entered just as the door slammed behind him. There was only a desk and a chair with the backside turned to Jack. "Jack you know you already owe a lot of money. What makes you think I will give you robot parts or money to get parts?" The man asked as Jack went down on his knees.

"Please I am begging just give me what I need. I will do anything you ask, I just need parts." Jack begged and cried to the man.

"Anything Jack Spicer?" The man said as he listened to Jack plead. "Yes anything you want PandaBubba." Jack pleaded some more hoping PandaBubba would say ok.

"Ok Jack but what I want from you is going to be done know." PandaBubba said as he turned to face Jack. "What would that be?" Jack said as he whipped his tears away.

PandaBubba got up from his seat as he took off his coat. He then proceed to another door to the room and opens it. "Jack please enter my room so I can tell you what I want from you know." PandaBubba said as Jack did as instructed.

Jack looked around in PandaBubba's room There was a queen size bed in the corner of the room with two video camera standing up facing the bed. In another corner was a table with chain straps where someone could place their wrists, ankles, and neck. A wipe dangled at the side as well as two more video cameras on stands.

Jack started to get the idea what PandaBubba wanted to do. Jack slowly turned around only to notice PandaBubba but naked locking the door with a key. "PandaBubba buddy pal could we just reschedule this please." Jack said with a small whimper at the end.

"If you want the money or the robot parts Jack we are going to do this Jack. Now we could actually get in each other on the bed, or if you prefer being strapped down being wiped?" PandaBubba said as he bends over and tosses the key under the door.

Jacks eyes widened as he imagined himself naked in the bed having anal sex with PandaBubba and him naked strapped down naked being wiped. "If I have to choose I rather be have sex with you then being wiped. Just please tell me the video cameras will be off." Jack said as PandaBubba shook his head no.

Jack walked up to the bed then started slowly very slowly took off his cloths. "The longer you make me wait Jack the faster and harder I will go at it." PandaBubba said scaring all of Jacks cloths off in a second.

PandaBubba was already hard and crawled over the bed motioning Jack to get on next to him. Jack slowly crawled on to the bed. PandaBubba grabbed a hold of Jack and forced him on all fours. "I can no longer wait Jack Spicer!" PandaBubba said forcing his penis in side Jacks butt.

The force of PandaBubba first thrust made Jack scream in pain. PandaBubba rapidly kept thrusting into Jack making Jack cry. "Please PandaBubba stop your going to face! Stop please! STOP!" Jack kept crying over and over as the video cameras got all of it.

"I think I am ready going to cum!" PandaBubba said as he made one last deep thrust in Jacks butt. Cum came out as jack cries even harder as tears came flying out. "I am not done yet Jack. I could go on for hours." PandaBubba said as he made his way in-front jacks face.

PandaBubba bent over to lick Jacks tears away to make Jack cry even harder. PandaBubba got up then pink and held Jacks nose. PandaBubba forced Jacks mouth open as he sticks his cock in Jack mouth. PandaBubba began to thrust slowly into Jacks mouth.

Once Jack started to chock PandaBubba let out his cock and kept it in-front of Jack. The next thing shocked PandaBubba as jack licked PandaBubba cock. "I see so you give in so easily Jack." PandaBubba said as Jack put his mouth over PandaBubba's cock.

Once PandaBubba cumed in Jacks mouth, Jack tried to slowly as much as he could. He licked some of the cum off. "I didn't give in PandaBubba it is that you penis is much bigger then Vlads. I thought maybe I could be a one man person, but you are so much better PandaBubba." Jack said as he put a smile on PandaBubba's face.

Jack got up motioning PandaBubba to get on all fours. PandaBubba did as jack asked. Jack got behind PandaBubba and thrusted his penis into PandaBubba's butt. Jack kept at thrusting into PandaBubba for five minutes till he cumed in PandaBubba. Jack cumed for at least twenty seconds in PandaBubba. PandaBubba stared to sweat thinking the he might have bite much the he could chew.

Jack imitated what PandaBubba did and got in-front of PandaBubba. PandaBubba knew what was about to happened to he opened his mouth. Jack of course shoved his penis in PandaBubba's mouth. PandaBubba began to suck and lick Jacks penis. Soon after Jack cumed inside PandaBubba's mouth. PandaBubba chocked because of it.

Jack the pushed PandaBubba on his back then laid on top of PandaBubba. Both PandaBubba and jacks face were only inches away. Jack made lip contact with PandaBubba then forced his lips into PandaBubba's mouth.

Both Jack and PandaBubba felt each other up as they made out. Their tongues danced with each, with hands reached down for the others cock stroking them, and their other hands behind each others heads making sure their kiss will not brake.

Jack and PandaBubba went at it for hours until PandaBubba could no longer do anymore. Jack got up off the bed and slowly put his cloths back on. "If that is all I need to do to get the money and or robot parts I will certainly came back PandaBubba. I do get the money or parts right sweaty?" Jack finally asked as PandaBubba nods yes.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **I finally did it! I actually got this done. It took two months and four days to do, but it has been done. Please review people I really know what everyone thinks. Flame if you wish, I will mostly likely laugh at everything.


End file.
